The Diablo Arena
by Shadowsplosion
Summary: It was a dark day indeed when the Uskelokin came to Earth to gather more recruits - they didn't leave well enough alone after the last time... What will happen now, after several heroes and villains find themselves in unfamiliar territory? Rated T, probably won't go above a T. *OC Submission open! Any characters submitted now will appear later on within the story!*
1. Pon De Replay

_"Look at that, Oryni! LOOK AT THEM GO! The crowd is on their feet!"_

_"It's the beginning of the end for our champion, Mors! With that wound in his torso – looks like it took out one of his organs by the look of it – but seriously, LOOK AT HIM GOING! Even dying as he is, he's taken out three of our gladiators he's facing in what is becoming the final fight for our champion! What strength he displays in his final moments! When an inspiration to all of his fans, even as he falls and takes those final breaths of-,"_

_"Speaking of breaths, Oryni, we simply must go to say that our sponsors have a word for everyone. Yes, you know who – The Drass and Erothi Corporation opens its doors once again to-,"_

* * *

Iyera sighed and shut off the display screen, having heard enough. She rubbed one of her temples with her hand, tail thumping once against the floor. Upon hearing a cough, she quickly looked up and behind her.

There was another of her kin in the door – Aenthu, if she remembered correctly. Aenthu sighed and shook her head a bit, black hair almost falling in front of her black eyes. "I was watching that, Yaree."

"Oh, _sorry_, queen of all things. I simply did not notice your _ravishing_ presence within this room. I'll look better next time. When you begin knocking on my frame."

Aenthu just shrugged, crossing her arms.

"We have now to get more pawns, you recognize. We're beginning to run out of our pawns and the Rothkin haven't got many spare Outcasts to... lend."

Iyera frowned, "Already? Yiss. We'll have to... recruit. From the Yemlans."

"Rayo died shortly after that fight by the way, if you didn't realize. By someone on his own team after they went berserk We're will need lots MORE to make that champion of champions up." Aenthu grimaced.

Iyera grimaced too. Rayo was a good pawn. Hard to replace.

"Then we'll get a lot of them, Aenthu. Many of them. For Diablo Arena."

* * *

_Blood pooled on the sand. One lone woman started the trek back into the darkness..._

_"More will come. I have made sure of that."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, welcome to my new story, Diablo Arena. 'Path of Hate' is on a temporary hiatus until I figure out what I'm going to do with it – but as I have a rough idea of what I will be doing, that may be soon. 'Champion of Gilneas' is having a complete overhaul – So if you're currently looking for future chapters for that, you're out of luck. Sorry.

Yemlans is Earth... or at least, that dimension. Sorry that there seems to be more lore than real story at the moment – I can't delve into it until people begin joining or they might be put off!

Also, as this is an AU, all races will be accepted providing they have a reason to be there. Also, there is no limit to powers – however! Reality manipulating, mind controlling, eye color changing sorceresses with superb dagger throwing skills and the perfect appearance will quickly find that they've been made realistic suddenly... And then probably killed off anyway. That's them ALL together. I don't mind if you're just a mind controller, but...

Onto the subject of being killed – as this is an AU, to sign up means your character will probably be maimed/mutilated/shamed/killed/poisoned/slapped/ripped apart in some way eventually. Maybe. Don't worry though – killing won't happen for a good while... yet. This is just a warning and it won't exceed the MA warning – because if it did my account would be banned/story deleted or something.

Okay, so here's the thing. Diablo Arena's not just a SYOC story... It's also going to be one of the first times I adventure into writing something with so many characters. More than the last time I tried. As such, the beginning/main cast is going to be quite small until more characters are introduced so that I can get used to it – all characters can and will be used once submitted.

P.S I've created a HUGE document for all the translations and lore I've put into the making so far, sort of like a huge author's note/author's guide (Or in the language of the Uskelokin, Ku'in kui Zel're (Literal translation = Halflore of the Author)) to Diablo Arena.


	2. STARSHIPS

**A/N:** Not as much interest this time like last time, but as it's not been deleted I'll continue going! The profile's been moved into my author profile as such. If you guys are really interested in some lorespam, let me know so I can start making my notes all pretty. ;-;. This chapter is pretty short, but this is just because it's the introduction, so don't worry! Another chapter is due within the next 24 hours. And then updates should (possibly) begin happening on a Friday, perhaps.

* * *

"Get Iznizz and his group of guards. We're going recruiting." Iyera said to one of the guards as she left the room. She picked up her trident on the way out, striding through the maze of corridors on the way to the ship normally reserved for prisoners.

"Surely you'll need me, too!" Aenthu called, hurriedly striding after her as she carried what appeared to be a large tome.

"Yes – very much," Iyera began. "Because we're not just going to go to one planet this time. The audience – and that includes our Gods – have enjoyed it more when we've been catching a variety of aliens." Iyera cut a look to Aenthu, before looking ahead once more. The Iznizz fell into step behind them, the bold colors of the male's blue skin displayed clearly in the purple lighting. Iyera nodded before continuing to talk, directly to Aenthu. "Not just Rothkin, however. Those tameranians the previous Iznizz's squadron managed to subdue for the grand royale were a hit – kept the stands clean for a month. That's because they were the first we had in there. This time I plan to gather more... perhaps enough to keep the normal arena stocked for a while."

"Yiss. Good idea. I have heard murmurs of these things called 'Humans', also. Perhaps they will be of use – quite a few seem to mutate from the influence."

"You mean that little test experiment most of us derived from? However do you think we'll get into there and take us some pawns without the Rothkin finding out? Our alliance would be terminated if they found out."

"That is exactly why we'll unanchor after that – we'll set off and start creating more revenue by opening up more portals leading to hubs. Quite a few of the Yemlans natives view our Arena as the best."

Iyera silently agreed, inclining her head. "We'll have to set up business in their underground on some of the planets, then. We'll send back a message once we return with our first batch, and we'll see if we can get ties to the planets we take pawns from."

Finally reaching the launch bay's entrance, Iyera touched the spiked end of her trident to what appeared to be a small blue circular button. It started to glow, before the doors slid open. Peering inside, Iyera turned to Aenthu.

"You know your role – keep them subdued with your mind prisons and your magic. Just let me do the navigating."

"You've got an agreement."

"When have I not, Aenthu?"

There was no response. Iyera turned to the Iznizz. "I believe you have your squadron ready in the ships?"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**A/N2**: Character introductions may be done all at once, or in pairs/threes. It depends how long it will be.


	3. Jar of Hearts

**A/N:** Okay first of all – I'm sorry this took so long. I admittedly waited longer to see if anyone else was going to submit for the first round of original characters. If you've not been mentioned within the first five chapters and you've signed up, do let me know so that I can look at the profile. I know that seems bad of me, but I'm gifted with shitty organization skills and as such everything is just everywhere. Also, I'm pretty glad that someone actually did submit a Mary Sue into this story. Well… at least one. I'm not sure if they did that intentionally or not… but that means you can all feel awkward when I suddenly dive into satirical writing. I will not mention who it is – this story is just for fun and it's not a witch hunt. Here's a hint, though: They're not in this chapter and they've not actually been introduced yet.

Not like I'm much better, my first OC ever was – ironically – also a Teen Titans 'original' character and was a blatant Mary Sue. Her name was Sindy Starbolt and she was a pink Starfire and had every power ever. Apart from anything to do with slime because slime is icky euww. Don't worry though; 'Sindy Starbolt' is not appearing in Mary Sue form. She's been completely reworked and only shares one similarity. And it's not the name. But don't worry, that was more than seven/eight years ago and I've definitely had many characters in between that that are much better developed. As such, I should be able to confidently pull something off with this!

Also before we begin – if I've gotten any details wrong, please let me know by PM (or preferably if you sign in for a review, please) so I can fix it. I'm aware that some families were not mentioned and whatnot, or where they lived. That was my fault and I'm fixing that ASAP.

* * *

_ WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBTHUUUUDOOO DODODOWUBWUBWUBWUBDODOODOOOO WUBWUBWUBWUBDODODAADOODOODUU WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB-_

"Humans have a really horrible taste in musical entertainment. Absolutely terrible. There are not even any proper beats."

"Shut up about the music. We're almost at our first destination. Why do you even have this Yemlans music on, in any case?"

"… Cultural enrichment? Honestly I don't even know anymore."

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night... No, not really. Only two of those things were actually right. It was dark, and it was night – and rather chilly, at that. Halloween had just passed and while the nights were getting colder, the young white haired woman certainly didn't seem to be. She let out a breath and the air misted up in front of her face. A house loomed within a few feet. She'd finally reached her home – at last. Well, the front door at least. She was having a hard time trying to unlock the wretched thing because of the drink and she had forgotten which way she actually had to turn the thing to the… thing. Finally, a click was heard as the door unlocked and the woman opened the door.

All of the lights were off, for some reason – the only light she saw was from the moon behind her, and that was so faint it didn't enter the house too far. The house was still silent when she stepped inside, turning on the light as she shut the front door. Perhaps it was too silent. She checked the time. Eleven forty six at night. Usually at least one of her family members was awake, though, or at least heading off to bed.

The woman went to walk up the stairs, getting to the fifth step before she noticed something. Someone had removed all of the furniture. Every last little bit of furniture. She looked around in puzzlement, hoping that it was just a lame joke of sorts and she'd just-

"So you've arrived at last, Alcee Eliza Kenneth." A loud voice snapped her from her reverie, causing her to almost topple back down the stairs in surprise as she looked to the figure. She didn't seem to notice the glowing blue eyes, the five horns on the head… the tail lurking…

An illusion, perhaps, or maybe the drink was making it hard for her to tell if something like that could actually talk. She didn't think of this. Just that there was someone in her home that there shouldn't be.

"Who are you?" Alcee blurted out, shifting into a defensive stance.

"I am-",

_FWOOSH!_

* * *

_FWOOSH!_

The doors to the central station slid open, the hydraulics doing their own magic in keeping the doors working. The younger Uskelokin entered the ship, tail whipping behind her as she approached the front chair. Aenthu dropped her tome down on one of the blue translucent surfaces before she took a seat. She sighed, which prompted the seat next to her to swivel around to her direction.

"Well, that certainly went well. Knocked her out in the middle of your introduction, however do you manage these things?" Iyera wondered. Aenthu looked at Iyera, raising a hairless eyebrow before the older of the two Uskelokin gestured to the glowing screen in front of them.

"You didn't think I'd be watching using the ships surveillance systems, would you? Of course I would, might have had to send reinforcements to keep her down."

"I was already planning that, anyway. I'm going to need these things for the future…" Aenthu replied. That... was not necessarily the truth.

"You started too late on the mind imprisonment spell, didn't you? Don't underestimate the prospects of our pawns. Our Gods picked them especially."

"Yeah, yeah… That was just a human, anyway. Why'd you pick one of those?"

"First point; she's not just a human. She's got the blood of another race in there, definitely. We'll have to find out what race it is exactly once we get there. The second is that she displayed a certain energy signature that we're looking for. This one has powers far beyond those that are of the human race, specifically – that gives her the adaptability that humans seem to share, as well as the benefits of whatever her race is." Iyera explained, before turning back to the screen in her chair. Aenthu's eyes narrowed.

"We will not speak of that right now, however. We have a second target to acquire. It's our second day here and we've only been able to capture four out of the forty fighters that we will need. That means we only have fourteen more days before the rift closes for the next three months." Iyera's eyes were fixed to the screen. There was a list of names on red on the screen, looking alike to a giant shopping list on the screen. Suddenly, it scrolled down at a quick speed and one of the red names was crossed out boldly before it scrolled back up again to circle another one – it was as if Iyera didn't need to move her hands away from the ship to control the screen. Aenthu moved her head onto one of her hands then, tilting her head onto it as her elbow rested on the table. There was something she wanted to ask Iyera of again, actually.

"Tell me about the rift again, it's rather fun the way you seem to explain it." Aenthu requested,

"Very well. It's basically a portal of immense power that's only open for two parts of the human year, because it's inter-dimensional and as it links to a temporal fault in its location, it also happens to be inter-temporal. It's only open during autumn and spring due to how it works, and if we don't make it back in time we will be locked out for at least three months – which will destroy our ship and we will have to wait three of our months and also three of – their – months to return."

"How dreadfully condensed that explanation is, Iyera! I was expecting you to go all into how the mana flowed through the leylines and whatnot." Aenthu sighed again, having only moved her head away from her hand for a few seconds to deliver those words.

Iyera simply looked over at Aenthu, blue hair almost seeming to be frozen whilst floating into space, before she looked to the screen again. The list closed and the screen turned blue.

"Disappointing. You'll have to wait and be bored with me for a few more minutes before the ship can take off again. Disguising it as her house was an inventive idea, despite the fact that we had to resupply the ship fairly quickly afterwards."

* * *

It would have been a weird sight indeed if you'd been at the library tonight. Jump City was rather deserted at this hour, with most of the pedestrians having left to their homes or to a bar – or something – but one person still sat on those steps. They were completely alone, but perhaps that was partly because he was also covered head to toe in grey armor which looked almost like camouflage as the concrete steps of the library nearly matched the color. This person was watching the moon hovering in the sky, pupilless red eyes barely visible in the shadows of the bat-like helmet he wore.

He seemed to be suddenly alert, however, as the moon seemed to have wavered in front of his eyes. But that was impossible! How could the moon be seen rippling from space like a reflection on water?

He suddenly felt something colliding to himself, as something he couldn't see smacked into his face and knocked him backwards. His metal armor collided to the concrete steps, sending a rattling through his armor. The armored man straightened up again warily, drawing out his sword and facing in front of him.

* * *

"Nice flying, Iyera. Just crash into one of the human races' best sources of education, would you?"

"Thank you! I do hope you don't actually expect me to do that, considering humans still have hope for themselves yet. The target stopped the crash anyway – we're fine. All fine."

* * *

"Show yourself, coward. I do not have all night." The armored man finally spoke, getting ready to fight those that dared to attack him. As if by command, something shimmered into sight a few feet in front of him.

Whatever that exactly was, it was… quite large. It was rather circular too, looking like a large pulsating blue rock of sorts. Not letting his guard down, he started to approach the ship. Although he suddenly became more alert when a glowing archway appeared at the rock facing him, and a dark silhouette appeared in it.

"Come to us, Iznul. We have been looking for you for a dreadfully long time."

Something seemed to be nagging at the back of his head, something familiar yet foreign to his being. He raised his sword to attack, rushing forward in a strike. But then he was falling – his head felt heavy and frozen, something feeling like it was working its way into the middle of his head. His body wouldn't work, and he could only stare in detachment as the silhouette emerged from the light.

That was the last thing he saw before Aenthu's magic imprisoned his conscious.

"Not like you had any choice yet, our pawn." Aenthu purred, before the unconscious body started to glow blue. Raising her hand up in concentration, the body rose into the air, before she pointed at the glowing archway. The body floated to the archway, before Aenthu followed it.

It was in no time at all that the ship seemed to disappear once more, rising off into the air for a new target. It would have been a weird sight indeed if you'd been at the library tonight. Jump City was rather deserted at this hour.

* * *

**A/N:** GOSH DARN USKELOKIN SHIPS ARE ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS. Everyone should own one. Well, every pilot at least. I should copyright it for human use. Smartspaceship? Naw, too long… how about iSmartStar? No… Do my special reviewers have a better name for this? Officially and unofficially, of course.

Anyway, I'm planning for next chapter to focus primarily on those that have been captured for now, to limit the amount of character introduced at once. Don't worry though, your characters shall be arriving soon.

**_CREDITS_**

Alcee belongs to POMForever. Because bagels are delicious and so are the tears of Alcee when she finds out her precious alcohol is gone. No I'm just kidding that totally wasn't a spoiler at all.

Inugoma, I am unable to add your character at the present time as you completely missed out the sections of the form labeled PERSONALITY, APPEARANCE, POWERS, and BIO. While I forgive you for missing out bio (That was my fault) I honestly need a personality and an appearance to work on for this to work. Thank you. That was not meant to attack you at all and I'm sure you simply accidently snipped that off.

Iznul belongs to MarluxiaSasakiDoom (Sorry if I got the name wrong!). I kept getting reminded of The Lich King breeding with Batman and making some sort of super person. Now my brain is fried. Brilliant work =D. I liked writing this scene, actually. Gave me a lot less issues than Alcee's! Which I'm not sure is a good thing eughgh maybe I'm just judging it by procrastinating.


End file.
